disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Pearls
Chaos Pearls are dark magical orbs featured in the Disney XD series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Powers The Chaos Pearls are said to contain a terrible darkness, a source of unlimited power, that seems to be connected to the Land of Shadows. The pearls corrupt anyone who uses them while also granting the user uncanny powers. The user will be transformed into an evil version of themselves, and once they succumb to the darkness, the better part of them is lost for all time. This fate befell the Sorcerer, who was once a man, after happening upon one such pearl. The pearls are the source of the Sorcerer's dark powers, and he wears them as a belt around his hips. They are powered by chaos, which is created by possessing the vulnerable and transforming them into monsters. As the amount of chaos increases, more pearls float into the air as they are energized. If the Sorcerer ever gains enough power for his pearls, he'll have enough power to escape from his prison beneath Norrisville High. Trivia *The Sorceress also uses Chaos Pearls, except she wears them as a necklace. *Four of the Sorcerer's pearls were scattered when he was attacked by the First Ninja while spinning them in his hand: **After the credits of "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", Catfish Booray finds one, and Randy takes it from him in "Welcome Back Catfish". In "Mastermind of Disastermind", Randy accidentally gives the ball to Evil Julian. **The second one was found by the First Ninja, who put Plop Plop in charge of guarding it for 800 years. After Plop Plop is relieved of his duty and transfers into the Nomicon, Randy takes responsibility of guarding it. Eventually, Evil Julian gets possession of this one, as well. **The third one is found in a gift shop in Little Norrisville by Howard, who uses it to grant wishes. After the pearl loses all its power, Randy breaks it, but the smallest bit of leftover stank contaminated Norrisville's water supply, brainwashing Norrisville's residents. At the quarry, Evil Julian absorbs the power from them, freeing them from its control but giving more power to him. **The fourth one is found by Howard when he figures out that the quarry is where it is hidden. Evil Julian claims this pearl shortly after its discovery. *The pearls may have a connection to the Land of Shadows. *The second one almost controls Randy (while being the Ninja) in "Winner Takes Ball". Gallery The Sorcerer-Julian's Birthday Surprise01.png The Sorcerer-Julian's Birthday Surprise02.png Tumblr ndaunkJmZB1r53v56o2 1280.png The Sorcerer-Julian's Birthday Surprise03.png Sorcerer succumbs to darkness.png The Sorcerer-Julian's Birthday Surprise04.png The Sorcerer98.png|Chaos Pearls powering up. JuliansBirthdaySurprise - 269.png Chaos Pearl.png|A Chaos Pearl. Julian's Birthday Surprise - The Sorcerer’s Ball.png JBS - 747.png Drained Chaos Pearl.jpg|An unpowered Chaos Pearl. Welcome Back Catfish - Chaos Pearls.png Welcome Back Catfish - Howard and Randy 00.png RC9GN Ninjception.png|Randy holding a Chaos Pearl while sleepwalk. Im not julian.jpg|Evil Julian holding a Chaos Pearl. WinnerTakesBall - 593.jpg|Randy using a Chaos Pearl. Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja objects